A Very Wolfstar Christmas
by maraudersandlilyland
Summary: It's Christmas and Sirius has a very special gift for Remus... Rated K for a kiss :) Wolfstar oneshot, don't like don't read.


"Moony! It's Christmas!" Remus wakes up to Sirius's voice yelling loudly, then feels a massive _something _plop down on top of him.

"Sirius! Gerroffme!" Comes Remus's protest, muffled by his pillow.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Yells Sirius over and over, jumping up and down on Remus's bed. "Moony get up!"

Remus shoves Sirius off the bed. "Fine, Padfoot, I'm up. You happy?"

"Very much so! Now let's get presents!"

"Honestly, you won't even wake up this early on a normal day."

Remus follows Sirius down to the common room. He is already opening a present from his brother, looking mildly interested. Remus's pile of presents is rather a lot smaller than Sirius's.

They open all their presents and have a massive lunch in the beautifully decorated Great Hall. Finally, Sirius hands Remus a present that wasn't in his pile under the tree.

Remus raises his eyebrows, but refrains from speaking as he accepts the present. _To My Dear Moony _is written on a small tag. Remus looks up at Sirius again, who is biting his lip, looking very nervous.

Remus very carefully takes the paper off the present, the whole while Sirius is getting more and more anxious. _It was a mistake, _he thinks, _I should just take it back while I still have the chance. _

Remus finally makes it to the present after a few painstaking moments that seem to drag on for hours to Sirius. Inside is a book, wait, no, a _note_book. It is black, with a large red heart on the front. Remus stares at the cover for a moment, before turning to the inside cover.

Inside, in Sirius's messy scrawl, is a note. It reads:  
_Dear Remus,_  
_I know this probably freaks you out. I mean, I know it would freak me out. Wait, if you did something like this for me, I would positively... Not freak out, I guess. I'd be surprised, definitely. Anyway, well, I love you, Remus, and this notebook I wrote to you a hundred reasons why I love you. Please don't hate me. _

Remus read this, still not looking up at Sirius. He turned page after page, seeing Sirius's handwriting on each and every one. Each one had a few words on it, things like _I love the way your brows go together when you read _and _I love the way your face looks when you fall asleep with your head in my lap. I love the way that you stroke my hair when you think I'm asleep in your lap but really I'm awake feeling you stroke my hair and loving it. I love the way you speak. I love how you think I'm smart even though I'm not. I love they way you can believe in me when I don't even believe in myself. _And, finally, _I love everything about you, Remus. _

At this, Remus finally looks up to see Sirius, who is looking at him with a mildly pained expression. Remus puts the book down to the side of him, and draws himself closer to Sirius.

"You really mean that?" he whispers.

Sirius nods morosely. "Yeah. You're perfect. But now you hate me."

Remus looks at him for another long second, before leaning that little way more forward, and softly kissing his friend's lips.

Sirius is at first very surprised. But then he realizes what has happened, and kisses Remus back. He brings a hand up to cup his best friend's face, before Remus pulls back.

"Are you sure you want to love me? A werewolf mates for life. If you ever want to be with me for real you will never-"

Sirius cuts him off with another kiss, which he immediately responds to.

Later, they will snuggle by the fire, Sirius's head in Remus's lap, his hands stroking his friend's hair like he so loves. But this time, he won't have to pretend to be asleep.

XoX

A/N: I know. Very fluffy. But the ending had even me smiling. Hope you liked it! Sorry for any spelling errors, I wrote this on my phone, which I fail st typing on. As for grammar errors, if Sirius is speaking, or in that part where he worte the note, then it's probably supposed to be there :) Please Review 3

Hope you liked it!


End file.
